Bonds of Our Lives
by PsychoEmperor
Summary: When the Strauss siblings were kicked out of their home due to Mira possessing a half demon appearance, they ran as fast as they could. They meet a young traveler and find a place they can truly call home, the Fairy Tail Guild. Mira x OC and Natsu x Lisanna (AU Lisanna never dies). Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. CHAPTER 1 REWRITE IS UP, hope you enjoy!
1. Exile (Rewrite)

Okay guys, this is my second attempt at a fanfiction after my last one, which ended due to me screwing up on a few key aspects on it. This story will also include an OC, who will become somewhat important in the lives of the Strauss siblings. Also, my update schedule will be mostly random.

 **UPDATE! As of June 2, 2015 I edited this chapter with the advice given to me from an amazing reviewer (Vergil Leonidas)! This chapter just had grammatical polishing (For original version down below, not this one).**

 **This is the CHAPTER 1 REDONE. The original version is underneath this one (Not a ton changed to be honest besides ending and length).**

"Speech"

' _Thought_ '

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night in the Kingdom of Bosco, where in one house a orphan family resides. They were the Strauss family, which included the bossy and devilish Mirajane, the kind, but shy Elfman, and the sweet and caring Lisanna. The three lived together in the house their parents once owned before they died. A year had passed since that incident and many things changed, including the eldest sister's looks. She was looking part demon after awakening to her "Take-over" magic while dealing with an Etherious in the local town church. She was in exile with her brother and sister. After all, who would want a demon living in your town anyways?...

They were on the verge of falling asleep when suddenly...

"BANG BANG BANG" their front door rumbled with banging noises, which promptly woke the siblings up. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE YOU BLASTED DEMON! GET OUT OF OUR TOWN OR ELSE WE'LL LOCK THE DOORS AND SET FIRE TO YOUR HOUSE!" A mob had formed outside of their house.

The young Lisanna was rubbing her eyes "Mira, who's at the front door?."

Elfman quickly looked at Lisanna. "It's the towns people, what are we going to do?" he asked Mira, visibly frightened.

Mira put both of her siblings into a hug. "Listen carefully... It's me they want, so It's me they'll get. You two go out the back entrance of the house and run as fast as you can."

Right as soon as she let go of her siblings, she was stopped by two pairs of hands to each of her arms. "No Mira, we won't let you go, you'll die if you go out their alone! You're still our sister, even if you look like a demon! We stick together till the very end!" Mira responded to their kindness with a teary face and a simple nod.

Their heart filled moment was interrupted.

"THAT'S IT! IT SEEMS YOU WON'T LISTEN, SO BURN YOU BITCH!" The mob leader put his torch to the wooden house, setting it ablaze.

Smoke was filling up the house, but the Strauss siblings were escaping as fast as they could, headed to the next town and away from the present danger.

Mira looked back at their burning house with a heavy heart. She cried while running, knowing that was the last thing they had to remember their parents by.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Roughly 3 hours later, they came upon an empty cave and took shelter from the dangers of the forest at night. The night air made it chilly and the bumpy edges of the cave floor didn't help in their endeavors to rest.

"Mira..." Lisanna asked

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to us? I'm scared..." she began to quietly cry to herself.

Elfman noticed "I'm scared too... we can't live in a cave forever, can we?"

Mirajane was never the one you'd go to for comfort or for any form of kindness, but she was the only one these two had and she needed to be there for them.

"I know you two are afraid, because... I am too, but we need to stay strong and keep pushing forward. When morning comes, we'll head for the nearest town, which should be about a few days walk. Can I count on you two to have each others back as well as mine?" They both nodded "Good, because we're all we got."

That marked the end of the night for them and they got what little sleep they could before morning came. They set off for the nearest town, even though, they had no idea which direction that was. They got lucky and within 2 days they reached a small village close to the border of Bosco and Fiore. The village looked to hold at least 100 people in which most were farmers or artisans of some kind.

One problem with being on the run was lack of food, and the siblings hadn't eaten in the time since they were driven out of their town. Their stomachs were grumbling very loudly and Mira took notice.

Right outside of the village, Mira hid Lisanna and Elfman behing a huge rock "Alright you two, stay here and don't move a muscle until I give the word."

She walked toward the village and noticed a carriage with a ton of trading supplies like bread, cheese, and water. Mira took the opportunity to swipe some of the bread and water without any visible notice from any villagers or the carriage driver. She quickly made it back to her siblings who were, as promised, keeping still and quiet behind the rock.

"What's that you're holding Mira?"

"It's lunch! So dig in, and be quick about it." She hurried them along.

Suddenly, a man appeared behind them.

"Found you!"

"Huh?" The siblings were surprised.

"You didn't think I'd let you steal from one of the villagers, did you?" The man looked coldly down at them

"But.. we're starving!" Mira begged.

The man punched her "I don't care! I'm a guard for the nearest town and you brats are coming with me." The man quickly used his magic to tie the trio up and began dragging them along to the jail.

Before they could leave the village, a person called out the man dragging the trio along. The individual had long wavy blonde hair, was just taller than Mirajane and had a traveling back pack. He was carrying around a sword at least 2 times his height (Nodachi) with the word "Joyeuse" inscribed in gold on the sheath. It was also partially shaped like a cross (Will have that on my deviant art sooner or later).

"What do you think you're doing?!" clearly a kids voice

The guard looked at him. "What's it to you, brat?"

"C'mon, what'd they do to get pushed around and demoralized like that?"

The guard was getting aggravated with the sudden interference. "I SAID, get lost already Kid, this is none of your concern!"

Mira spoke out. "We just stole a bit of bread and water!" she was kicked into the dirt for the backlash.

Right before the man could land another blow, the stranger punched the man in the face. "How'd you like that?! If you wanna beat on a girl, you gotta go through me!"

The man wiped the blood from nose "Fine! Chain Magic!" magic binds wrapped around the young boy

"HEY! Let me go!" he shouted while struggling to free himself.

"Assaulting a guard is a major crime you know." The guard grinned triumphantly. "It looks like I've got three criminals on a leash, I'm gonna get a bonus for sure!"

 _After exiting the village, the guard beckoned a carriage, which they all got on._

"Psst!" Mira tried to get the boy's attention. "Psst! Hey, blondie! Next time you try to look cool saving someone, make sure you don't get captured!" she angrily whispered.

The boy frowned "What's that suppose to mean? I tried didn't I? Is it really that hard to be, I don't know, GRATEFUL?"

"You call that trying?" Mira whispered sarcastically."I've seen Vulcans be more impressive than you! And why should I be grateful? All you did was get stuck in this situation with us!"

"Whatever..." he looked away embarrassed by his capture.

 _They arrived at the jail..._

The man tossed the kids into the cell with reckless abandon. "Behave yourselves, or else! I untied your bindings, don't make me regret that!" he walked off.

The boy put his hands on his hips and had a confused look on his face "Well, didn't see this coming."

"Didn't see what?! Attacking a guard got you put in jail?! What's so surprising about that?" Mira shouted. The two butt heads with sparks of rage.

"Like stealing bread and water? Who can't afford that?! I mean seriously!" He looked at their torn up clothes and starved looks "Speaking of which, why do you three look like you've seen the war to end all wars anyway?"

Bringing up the topic of their battered looks brought unwanted memories. "I don't want to talk about it, so just stay on your side of the cell, and we'll stay on ours."

The boy crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue "Fine!"

The remained in silence for hours, surprisingly, it was Mira who broke it. "Hey blondie, what's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know, maybe you like being called blondie!" She teased

"I get it already! It's Osirus, kind of a weird name, but it's all I got." he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well?" Mira aked.

He kept his gaze on the ceiling "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask about my name?"

"Nah, I don't really care." he grinned knowing he rustled her jimmies.

She angrily walked over to him and bonked him on the head "I'LL SHOW YOU NOT CARING!" She pulled him in closer. Close to her face.

"You know that bad chick routine is kinda..." Osirus noticed something about the arm grabbing his throat "Ummm, why is your arm all scaly?"

' _Oh no!_ ' Mira let go and recoiled back into the shadow. "It's none of your business!"

Osirus sat back down and an uncomfortable silence filled the room "So, what is it?" he asked

"What is what?" Mira looked confused.

"Your name, what is it?"

"Oh, It's Mirajane, don't forget it!" she tried to sound tough.

"Right. I'm gonna try and get some shut-eye like those two next to you."

"They're my sibling, Lisanna and Elfman." She looked over at her dear brother and sister and warmly smiled. "I think I'll do the same, It's been a rough day..."

Osirus layed on his back "True that, nighty night Mira." he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. He yawned ' _I'll think of a way to get out of here first thing in the morning._ '

* * *

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

 ** _Hopefully, you saw improvement from the original in the rewrite._**

 **REALLY IMPORTANT!**

 **TREAT THIS CHAPTER LIKE IT'S THE ONLY ONE FOR THE TIME BEING. THE REWRITE CHANGED THINGS THAT CHAPTER 2 DOESN'T FOLLOW YET. CHAPTER 2 REWRITE WILL BE UP WITH IN A FEW DAYS, PROBABLY TOMORROW SINCE MY WORK SCHEDULE FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS IS GIVING ME SOME FREE TIME. I WILL CHANGE THE TITLES OF EACH CHAPTER TO "Title (Rewrite)" THIS ONE WILL BE "Exiled (Rewrite)."**

 **I look forward to hearing your input and reviews on the rewritten chapters. Thank you all, you sexy bastards!**

* * *

 _ **Original Chapter below!**_

 _ **I posted this one on May 22, 2015.**_

 **UPDATE! As of June 2, 2015 I edited this chapter with the advice given to me from an amazing reviewer (Vergil Leonidas)! This chapter just had grammatical polishing.**

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night in the Kingdom of Bosco, where in one house a orphan family resides. They were the Strauss family, which included the bossy and devilish Mirajane, the kind, but shy Elfman, and the sweet and caring Lisanna. The three lived together in the house their parents once owned before they died. A year had passed since that incident and many things changed, including the eldest sister's looks. She was looking part demon after awakening to her "Take-over" magic while dealing with an Etherious in the local town church. She was in exile with her brother and sister. After all, who would want a demon living in your town anyways?...

They were on the verge of falling asleep when suddenly...

"BANG BANG BANG" their front door rumbled with banging noises, which promptly woke the siblings up. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE YOU BLASTED DEMON! GET OUT OF OUR TOWN OR ELSE WE'LL LOCK THE DOORS AND SET FIRE TO YOUR HOUSE!" A mob had formed outside of their house.

The young Lisanna was rubbing her eyes "Mira, who's at the front door?."

Elfman quickly looked at Lisanna. "It's the towns people, what are we going to do?" he asked Mira, visibly frightened.

Mira put both of her siblings into a hug. "Listen carefully... It's me they want, so It's me they'll get. You two go out the back entrance of the house and run as fast as you can."

Right as soon as she let go of her siblings, she was stopped by two pairs of hands to each of her arms. "No Mira, we won't let you go, you'll die if you go out their alone! You're still our sister, even if you look like a demon! We stick together till the very end!" Mira responded to their kindness with a teary face and a simple nod.

Their heart filled moment was interrupted.

"THAT'S IT! IT SEEMS YOU WON'T LISTEN, SO BURN YOU BITCH!" The mob leader put his torch to the wooden house, setting it ablaze.

Smoke was filling up the house, but the Strauss siblings were escaping as fast as they could, headed to the next town and away from the present danger.

Mira looked back at their burning house with a heavy heart. She cried while running, knowing that was the last thing they had to remember their parents by.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Roughly 3 hours later, they came upon an empty cave and took shelter from the dangers of the forest at night. The night air made it chilly and the bumpy edges of the cave floor didn't help in their endeavors to rest.

"Mira..." Lisanna asked

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to us? I'm scared..." she began to quietly cry to herself.

Elfman noticed "I'm scared too... we can't live in a cave forever, can we?"

Mirajane was never the one you'd go to for comfort or for any form of kindness, but she was the only one these two had and she needed to be there for them.

"I know you two are afraid, because... I am too, but we need to stay strong and keep pushing forward. When morning comes, we'll head for the nearest town, which should be about a few days walk. Can I count on you two to have each others back as well as mine?" They both nodded "Good, because we're all we got."

That marked the end of the night for them and they got what little sleep they could before morning came. They set off for the nearest town, even though, they had no idea which direction that was. They got lucky and within 2 days they reached a small village close to the border of Bosco and Fiore. The village looked to hold at least 100 people in which most were farmers or artisans of some kind.

One problem with being on the run was lack of food, and the siblings hadn't eaten in the time since they were driven out of their town. Their stomachs were grumbling very loudly and Mira took notice.

Right outside of the village, Mira hid Lisanna and Elfman behing a huge rock "Alright you two, stay here and don't move a muscle until I give the word."

She walked toward the village and noticed a carriage with a ton of trading supplies like bread, cheese, and water. Mira took the opportunity to swipe some of the bread and water without any visible notice from any villagers or the carriage driver. She quickly made it back to her siblings who were, as promised, keeping still and quiet behind the rock.

"What's that you're holding Mira?"

"It's lunch! So dig in, and be quick about it." She hurried them along.

Suddenly, a man appeared behind them.

"You didn't think I'd let you steal from my carriage did you?" The man looked coldly down at them

"But.. we're starving!" Mira begged.

The man punched her "I don't care! You brats are coming with me." The man quickly tied them up and dragged them along to the nearest jail.

Before they could leave the city, a person called out the men dragging the trio along. The individual was just taller than Mirajane and was completely cloaked and was carrying around a sword at least 2 times his height (Nodachi).

"What do you think you're doing?!" clearly a kids voice

The guard looked at him. "What's it to you? When kids disobey laws, they too get punished like the adults! It seems you want to join them!"

"C'mon, what'd they do to get pushed around and demoralized like that?"

The guard was getting aggravated with the sudden interference. "Get lost already Kid, this is none of your concern!"

Mira spoke out. "We just stole a bit of bread and water!" she was kicked into the dirt for that backlash.

Before the man could attack her again, the stranger held his foot and stopped it from impacting Mira. "Stoppit asshole, you're hurting her! Can't you see that?!" He flipped him and he landed on his back. He then proceeded to hold out a hand to the beaten up Mira. "You ok? You've got some pretty rad bruises there.."

"I'm fine.." She got up and started to kick the crap out of the guard. The stranger quickly stopped her. "DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

"Revenge isn't they way... plus you're scaring your siblings." She looked over to see Elfman and Lisanna teary eyed and shaking. "Listen, is this the guy you stole from? She nodded. "Well, if I'm correct... here's 4 times the amount and the bread and water." He handed the man on the ground 2,000 jewels. "Now.." he looked towards the siblings. "You guys want some food? I'm starving!" he paused for a second. "Oh and my name is Osirus, nice to meet you! I'm sure we'll be friends!"

* * *

I hope you like my little intro to this story.


	2. You're No Demon (OLD)

And then!

 **UPDATE! As of June 2, 2015 I edited this chapter with the advice given to me from an amazing reviewer (Vergil Leonidas)!**

* * *

The siblings were rapidly filling their empty bellies with the food paid for by their new acquaintance

He sweat drops and rubs the back of his head. "How long has it been since you all have eaten?" they stopped to look at him for a moment and went right back to eating. "Well... that answers my question." he paused for a moment and chose his words carefully for his next question. "Listen... I was wondering where you guys came from and all, but... what I was wondering more was the claw that grabbed my hand earlier when I offered to help you up..."

"It's a long story... I umm... am sorta.. part demon. I helped my home town take care of a demon taking over the church and when I touched it, I changed..." Mira looked down. "I put these two into a situation I never wanted them to be in, since I'm the only thing they have as a parent."

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT! You just touched it... and got your new look?"

"Yeah, that's how it happened..."

He rubbed his chin "From what you say happened and how you got that appearance, I can pretty much tell you right here that you're no half-demon thingy. You're just using take over magic." He held her arm up for a second. "And since I'm guessing you've never used it before, you don't know how to control your form."

"Take...over..." She looked as if she remembered something important. "TAKE OVER!" she looked towards her siblings "That's the magic mom and dad used!"

"But to take over a demon... it could be similar to what I have."

"Huh" she was curious.

He took a sip of his drink "Well, some people are born with altered magic in them. People like to call those things 'Factors.' I think you have some sort of Demon Factor or something."

Mira looked shocked "So.. I really am a demon.."

"Listen, the way I see it, you're no demon, you're just as human as the rest of us, you just have an innate ability to use demonic magic. How else would you be able to take over a demon?"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Besides, I can see how much heart you have. Being a demon means you're evil, and I don't think you're evil."

Mira took a minute to think about what he was saying. For about a year now, she believed herself to be a demon and now, it was all just magic. "Say... why do you know so much about this stuff anyway? You're what, like a year older than me."

"I could show you after we finish up here if you want. What do you say? Stick around for a little bit longer?" He held out his hand for Mira to shake it

Mira shook his hand "You can't be that bad if you bought us food. Just know if you try anything..." she put a finger on her throat and did a slicing motion.

"I get it already! You're a tough chick."

XxxxxXxxxxX

After they finished up eating, they followed Osirus to a suitable location to show off his magic and to help Mira with hers.

"Alright, before I show you, let me explain a few things about my take over." he motions them over to some flat rocks to sit on. "First, I am like you Mira. As in, I possess a factor to my magic, the Angel factor. It's like yours, but I possess the magic that Angels use, more specifically, Archangels. "

Mira spoke up "So you turn into an angel?" she looked confused.

"Yes, in a way. It's called Take-Over: Archangel Soul. I was born with the magic of angels."

Mira, now even more confused "How did you learn to control it?"

"That's my second point. You see, right after I was born, I became an orphan, and someone noticed my magic. It was the Leader of the Archangels who reside in the other half of the Celestial spirit world known as Heaven. He is known as Metatron. He and the rest of the Archangels trained me to use my magic and helped me master the Take over. Here, let me show you. **Take Over: Archangel Soul**!" A huge white glowing magic circle appeared above him and engulfed his body with holy light.

 _(If you're into music with your fanfictions, play "Law Theme" from the SMT Nocturne OST)._

When the light faded...

"Whoa!" The siblings said in Unison when they saw Osirus in his Archangel form hovering above them. His face was still there, but looked metallic, his eyes were glowing and his long blonde hair was pulled back. He had a long white and gold coat that had fur around the neck. The coat was ripped at the ends and was so long, it dragged on the ground and curled upwards toward the sky. He had long plated boots and gloves. The most noticeable feature was the huge cross-like shape with a ring encompassing the intersection of the four angles. On each side of the ring were an angels trademark wings, which were giant and filled with white fluffy feathers.

"This is what you're capable of Mira, you just need time." his voice was different and had a slight echo. It was kinder and gentler. He changed back to his normal form. "So, you guys in?" he gave them the biggest smile he could make.

"In what?" they asked.

"Traveling with me of course! It gets kinda lonely by myself. I get the company and you get help with your magic, sound fair?" He held out his hand like earlier.

"What's with you and hand shakes?" she had her hands on her hips.

"Just shake my hand already! I don't like being in the same place for more than an hour if I can help it."

She gave in and shook his hand

"Alrighty then!" he said with a huge grin.

Thus began the grand adventure that led to Osirus, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman joining Fairy Tail. It wasn't short after their acceptance that the young Natsu Dragneel appeared and joined too. He claimed to have been raised by a fire dragon called Igneel, and he believed him for the most part since he was raised by Angels and all. Because of her appearance still, Mira was thinking of running away. Lisanna and Elfman knew this, so they asked Osirus to teach them their own Take over, which he had no idea how to do, but managed to do it with the Master's help. She managed to gain her original appearance and gain control over the Satan Soul.

Things got real interesting when Natsu found a huge egg that he claimed to be from a dragon...

* * *

I hope you like an OC that isn't a dragon slayer. One thing I want to make clear is that I'm not bringing religion into this. I'm using Archangels from the bible, but not to promote any religion in any way, Thank you very much.

Next Time: Natsu and the Dragon's Egg


	3. Just Like a Real Family (OLD)

This Chapter introduces Natsu and Lisanna's relationship!

NaLi... BEGIN!

 **UPDATE! As of June 2, 2015 I edited this chapter with the advice given to me from an amazing reviewer (Vergil Leonidas)! I also edited the previous ones a bit with grammar and changed some things.**

* * *

Its been a few months since the Siblings and Osirus joined the guild and everything for the most part was going smooth. Osirus was constantly with the trio, helping them with their own take over magic, and when he wasn't, he would watch Natsu and Gray, and Erza and Mira fight with Laxus who was becoming a fast friend to him.

They watched a fight, but this one was different...

"HE IS TOO REAL YOU ICE STRIPPER! YOU BELIEVE ME DON'T YOU GUYS... guys?.." Natsu looked around the guild for people who accepted his claim to be the adopted son of a fire dragon. "He's real.. Igneel... my dad... he's not fake...HE'S REAL!" Natsu then stormed out of the guild hall, probably to his favorite spot to be alone.

There was silence in the guild hall until Erza broke it. "Gray! What did I tell you about messing with Natsu like that!" her commanding tone sent chills down his spine.

"S-s-s-orry Erza, I won't do it again!" he ran away.

Osirus walked up. "I feel bad for the kid... He's going through a lot right now, I mean, his dragon dad disappeared without as much as a goodbye note."

Erza nodded and the master walked up behind the two. "What he needs now more than ever is a friend. I fear that Natsu only sees this place as an arena and not as a family to call his own."

Lisanna walked up to the master. "I'll talk to him, he must be lonely right about now... "

Osirus got on one knee, put a hand on her head, and smiled at her. "Just make sure you don't catch a cold, it's raining pretty hard out there." he cautioned. "I bet Mira would have a nervous breakdown if you sneezed once."

"I'm lucky to have you guys!"

"Now, what are you waiting for? Go talk to your man out there!" the statement gave Lisanna a red face which made Osirus laugh. She walked off into the rain filled town, looking for Natsu.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Natsu was at his favorite spot in all of Magnolia, the area that overlooked the town and the surrounding areas. He whispered "Why don't they believe me?... I keep telling them that Igneel is real, but they think I'm lying."

"You know, I believe you" Lisanna said startling Natsu.

"Lisanna! W-what are you doing here? You're gonna catch a cold." Lisanna sat next to him.

"You know, I've always wanted to see a dragon... One day I want to see Igneel too."

"Wait.. You believe that Igneel is real?" Natsu was shocked.

"Of course I do, why would you lie." She smiled brightly at him, causing him to smile back. "Why don't we go back to the guild hall so you can tell me all about Igneel and how you became a dragon slayer, I'd love to hear your stories."

"Sure!" Natsu was happy again.

Lisanna wrapped her right arm around his left and smiled. "I can't wait, let's get back to the guild."

XxxxxXxxxxX

For 3 hours Natsu told her his life story. From him meeting Igneel to how he use to let him fly through the sky with him, he didn't miss any detail. Lisanna was fully enjoying herself with his company. His stories brought her to a whole new world, and she loved them. Eventually, it got late and they both fell asleep next to each other which a few people noticed.

"Hey Mira, check this out." Osirus saw the adorable scene.

She looked offended by the sight. "How dare he try to win over my sister to Team Erza!"

"Keep it down!" he said in a hushed tone. "You trying to wake them up?!"

"Yes, yes I am! I can't let Erza win!"

"You and you're rivalry can wait. I'm gonna stay here and watch over them." Osirus took seat.

"Oh yeah! two can play at that game!"

"Huh?" he looked confused.

She smirked "Like I'm gonna let YOU watch over MY sister while she sleeps!"

"Have it your way then *sigh* we'll both watch them sleep like a bunch of weirdos."

XxxxxXxxxxX

Mira had fallen asleep, leaning on Osirus who was currently sitting there with his hands crossed while snoozing too. The two well known adults looked over "Awww, Isn't that cute!" the distinct sound of voices called. "Look, even Mira can look nice! Poor Osirus doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Macao and Wakaba were gawking at the kids and laughing.

Osirus woke up and noticed Mira who was on his right shoulder and looked over to the adults. "YOO! she's totally leaning on my shoulder right now! So much for that bad chick act HAHAHAAA!" Osi was amused.

Mira slowly woke up and immediately punched him across the room, leaving a crater in the wall where he impacted it.

His eyes were twirling like he was K.O.

I turned out that it was almost 11:00am and Natsu and Lisanna were just hanging around the guild hall.

Macao looked over. "Ah, the second pair of lovebirds are awake! You should have seen Natsu's face when he woke up with Lisanna leaning on him."

Wakaba joined in. "Poor dude, hope you're into whips and leather!"

Mira then walked over to their table, smashed it, and ran out of the guild hall in embarrassment.

XxxxxXxxxxX

A couple of weeks later.

"Natsu and Gray are little balls of hate aren't they.." Macao and Wakaba agreed.

"I'm gonna shut your mouth for you ya Pyro!" "Not before I beat you to a pulp Ice freak!" Natsu and Gray threatened each other.

Erza joined in to stop the fight. "Alright! That's enough out of you two!"

"Mind your own business for once!" "Wanna piece of me too you jerk?!

"If you insist" She quickly dispatched the two rivals with two punches.

"I'll get you next time" "Next time I she won't be here to stop me." the two were broken.

Later that day, Natsu went out to the East forest to blow some steam, which involved punching crudely drawn pictures of Gray and Erza attached to the base of a tree.

"Stupid Erza! Stupid Gray! You both SUCK!"

Out of nowhere, something landed on his head, which made a bonking sound. "Owww!... What the heck?!" his frown turned upside down when he realized it was a huge egg, which he though was from a dragon.

 **Back at the Guild hall.**

"HEY YOU GUYS! CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME EGG I FOUND!" Natsu said with joy causing eyes to look his way.

The master noticed. "Where in blazes did you pick up that thing?"

"I found it in the East Forest!"

"The East forest?"

Gray joined in. "Look at that! He did something constructive for once! You gonna fry it up for us?" "Gray, your clothes!" Gray freaked out.

"I'm not going to fry it, can't you see it's a dragon's egg? I'm gonna hatch it!" he then looks over toward the master. "So Gramps, can you use some kind of magic to hatch it?"

"Why would I do that? Using magic for such a thing would dishonor the miracle of life. You see, life is born from love, and love alone! No spell can transcend that power."

Natsu looked at him confused. "I don't get it."

The master sighed "You'll get it when you're older."

Erza walked in "He's saying you're gonna have to work hard to make it happen on your own. Since you usually just break stuff all the time, It might be a nice change to start being more productive."

"I've been looking for you Errzzaaa!" Mira called out. "We never finished our last fight, why don't we pick up where we left off?!"

"You're gonna fight again." Lisanna looked annoyed as did Elfman.

"Having a rival is good and all, but this is just stupid..." Osirus said.

"We never had a chance to find out who's stronger."

"I'M GONNA BURY YOU ALIVE!" "I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!"

Their fight went all around the guild hall and eventually let to where Osirus was sitting, which made him very angry when one of their punches forced his head into the food he was eating. Beams of light began to shoot up from the plate and the two girls were holding each other out of fear. "We've done it now, he's snapped!"

The fight ended quickly because they both ran away, probably to fight at another location.

Natsu was holding the egg tightly from his wrath, but he just calmed down and went back to his table to clean up the mess.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna walked up to him.

He smiled "Oh, Hey Lisanna! What can I do for yah?"

She put a hand on the egg "I wanted to see if you wanted help hatching the egg, I bet raising a dragon would be real fun!"

"You'd do that?! You're awesome Lisanna!"

She blushed "Oh you.. you know how to flatter a girl don't you." she tried to act all mature about it.

"Wha?! I didn't mean it like that I jus..." he quickly snapped out of it. "So how do we hatch an egg anyways?"

"I think you just keep it warm until it hatches." This made Natsu happy

"Then I'm the right man for the job!" he started to breath fire on it only to be stopped by Gray.

"You idiot! You're gonna cook it, not hatch it!"

Lisanna just sighed "Let me use my magic on it. **Take Over: Animal Soul!** " She turned into a giant bird.

"Wow, AWESOME, so you're gonna warm it up like a bird does."

Osirus walked over "I can see all that training is paying off. I knew you had a gift for this sort of thing!" He rubbed his chin for a moment and thought of something. "Why don't you guys go to the park! The weather's great and I bet the egg'll love the warmth of the sun!"

XxxxxXxxxxX

 **At the park...**

Lisanna was warming up the egg with her Take over form while Natsu was watching.

"So, the egg'll hatch if we sit like this?" he asked Lisanna.

"Yup! It is kind of boring though." she replied. Suddenly, the egg started moving, knocking them both back. "Whoa! What's going on?"

The egg went to him. "You alright?" he held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks! I wonder if the egg is trying to talk to us! Like it wants to be warmed up by you instead!"

"Yeah? You really think so?"

"Yeah! Doesn't it seem like it's happy now?"

He tries to talk to it "Hey egg, do you want me to warm you up?" the egg replied by knocking three times. "I think it said yes!"

"See! what'd I tell you!"

"Right as always!"

"OHH I have an idea! Let's build it a little house!" She asked

"YEAH! We'll make it totally awesome!"

 **On the outskirts of town towards the East Forest...**

Natsu built his version of the "Totally Awesome Egg Warming Secret Fort," but it collapsed in seconds. Lisanna had a better idea.

She turned to Natsu "My turn, **Take Over: Animal Soul** " she took the form of a giant rabbit. "Pretty cute huh?"

"Awesome! All I'm good for is breaking things!"

A few moments later.. "All done!"

"Whoa! Nice job Lisanna!"

"Let's check out the inside!"

The crawled in with the egg and took seats on each side of the egg. "Wow, it's actually kind of homey in here!"

"Isn't it though!"

After a few moments of getting use to the tiny house...

"You know... It's almost like we're a family in here..." Lisanna looked at Natsu.

He looked back "You mean, like we're the egg's parents?"

"Yeah! I'm the mom, you're the dad, and the egg is our son!"

Natsu blushed "I guess that doesn't sound that bad!"

She blushed too "How about we warm the egg together."

"Sure." they both hugged the egg.

After a while, they grew tired and fell asleep next to their egg but a mysterious person was watching.

 **Next morning at the Guild hall...**

Macao and Wakaba were talking to Laxus.

Hey Laxus, you hear about Natsu finding a dragon's egg."

Laxus looked like he didn't care "A dragon's egg, don't tell me you believe in all that garbage."

"I don't know, Natsu said he was raised by a dragon, so why not." Macao said

"Yeah, like I buy that."

"C'mon, give'em a break, they're kids. Lisanna even built them a little bitty house to protect the egg." "That's so cute! Aww, puppy love!"

Laxus walked away "You guys are lame..."

A furious Mirajane walked up to their table and karate chopped it in half.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" "CAN'T YOU SULK LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER!"

"I knew something was wrong when she didn't stop by the guild. So, she's been hanging out with Natsu has she... SHE CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE FROM TEAM ERZA!"

 **Meanwhile in the East Forest, where Natsu found the egg.**

Natsu and Lisanna walked into the East Forest to inspect the area where they found the egg

"So this is where you found the egg?" Lisanna asked

"Yup, I punched the tree real hard and it landed on my head."

Suddenly, a big hand crashed down next to them. When they looked, they saw a Forest Vulcan, a hungry one at that.

"Ehhh, give me the egg boy."

"No way in hell I'd do that! Now, take THIS!" He jumped at it and punched its abdomen, which did absolutely nothing.

"That kinda tickles." he hit Natsu who turned into a pinball bouncing off the trees.

Lisanna looked worried "Natsu! You're hurt! Let me help y..." she was interrupted

"Stay back! It's the job of the father to protect his wife and kids.. AND I WON'T LET ANYTHING EVER HURT YOU.. OR THE EGG!"

"Natsu..." His words brought her joy, but seeing him hurt made her hurt just as much.

Natsu then jumped at the Vulcan with all his might, punching it in the face and sending it crashing into trees.

Lisanna was overjoyed at his victory and was jumping around with tears in her eyes. "You did it! You won Natsu!"

He walked over to her. "Pretty awesome wasn't it."

She set down the egg and tackle hugged him "You're so great Natsu! Natsu..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." She smiled and let go and got the egg. They headed back to their hut with smiles on their faces, until it started to rain.

"Hurry! The egg's going to get cold!"

"We're almost there!"

Right before they reached the house, she stopped him. "Hold on a sec." she went inside the house "Kay, come in!" she was sitting on the floor of the hut "Welcome back dear!"

"Oh.. umm. uhhhhh what?" Natsu looked confused.

"I said welcome back! dear!" she sounded more forceful.

"OH! Hello honey.. I'm home?" Natsu said unsure of what to do. They both smiled at each other with red on their faces.

After a while, the rain wasn't letting up.

"I was wondering... you live alone right?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah, so?"

"Who cooks your meals for you?"

"I just eat at the guild."

"You know, I could cook for you sometime!"

Natsu leaned forward "Whoa! You can cook! Awesome!"

She blushed "I'm not as good as my sister though."

Natsu looked visibly shocked. "You mean.. Mira can cook?! You mean food right, not little children! Do Elfman and Osirus cook too?"

"Yeah, Elfman is a great cook! When we traveled with Osi, we learned pretty quickly that he's an awful cook, but he never needed to cook since he had the money from his treasure hunting."

"Whoa! He's a treasure hunter?!"

"Yeah! He stopped once we started traveling with him. He said it was too dangerous."

"Sounds cool!"

A moment of the pleasant noise of rainfall filled the air.

"You know..." Lisanna ended the silence. "I've had a lot of fun playing house with you."

"You have?"

"I was thinking.." a cute little smile crossed her face

"Thinking what?"

"That maybe someday... I could be your real Wife?"

Natsu's jaw dropped at her request. "You'd make that decision now?! Why me?!"

"I just notice how strong and brave you are all the time, plus you're good with the egg too, what's not to like?"

His response was priceless, he was blushing so fiercely, there was steam rising from his face.

"What are you getting so embarrassed about, I was only joking."

"I'VE GOT A WORD FOR YOU, ITS NUVIJILE!" He was angrily panicking.

"You mean juvenile?" she made him all flustered.

Sunlight beamed from the entrance, entrancing the two and beckoning for them to come outside.

Lisanna beamed "Whoa, so pretty!"

Natsu only nodded in agreement. "Lisanna..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.. for everything." He had a hard time saying it.

The sunset only got prettier as the time moved on.

"I'd be nice if we could stay like this forever."

Natsu nodded once again.

Later, after the sun set, they went back to the warmth of their small hut and fell asleep next to the egg.

 **Next Morning...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE EGG'S GONE!" Natsu screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Lisanna was now panicking too.

The two ran as fast as they could to the guild hall to interrogate everyone.

 **The Guild Hall...**

Natsu stormed in "Alright! Which one of you took our egg!"

He went around to everyone. Laxus, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Gray, and Cana. None knew a single detail about the egg's disappearance.

Lisanna went to ask Mirajane "What about you Mira? Do you know anything about where the egg went?"

"Nope afraid not! You ate it! Didn't you pinky!" she said just to get Natsu aggravated.

Natsu jumped at her "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

With that, they started a ruckus, until Natsu started to tear up. "Why are you so mean! I just want the egg back!"

"Awww, you're so cute when you cry!"

"What's going on?" Osirus joined in after just walking into the guild hall.

Elfman walked up "Hey, sorry guys." He was carrying the egg.

"The egg!" Natsu and Lisanna were both relieved.

"I didn't mean to scare anybody, It's just.. you toss and turn in your sleep so much, you weren't keeping the egg warm, so I took it and used my body heat to warm it up."

"Thanks Elfman, you sure are a real man!"

At that moment, the top of the egg cracked, startling everybody.

"It's hatching!"

The shell crumbled and a ball of light rose above the crowd surrounding it. It turned out to be a cute blue baby kitty cat with white wings. It landed on Natsu's head. It jumped up and said "Aye!"

"It's so cute!" Lisanna said having an adorable grin

The crowd began to cheer at the newly hatched blue cat.

Lisanna walked up to Natsu "You know, he's almost like a blue bird of happiness!"!

"Happiness huh? That's it! I'll name him Happy!" "Aye!"

Off to the back of the room, Reedus was painting a picture. One that depicted Natsu and Lisanna riding a blue furry dragon.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, because the fluff was real! I made a deviant art account for the OC's protrait, instead of making the pic the cover art for the story. Next chapter will most likely be a skip in time to when the anime takes place... where in the story, stay tuned to find out. The link to the OC portrait will be on my Author page.


	4. Asking All Viewers, Need Advice

Sorry to the people expecting a chapter, but this is a short little update/question thing.

I just have a few simple questions.

1) How can I make this story better?

2) What can I do to make the OC not a"Gary-Stu?"

3) Is the OC the turnoff

4) Is it that you're bored of OC x Mira. It does kinda sound like a fantasy thing doesn't it...

5) What am I doing wrong with the fanfictions I write?

Please, I'm asking everyone who has read this to give me advice. I realize that I need to improve, and the only way to do that is with criticism. So again, please leave a review so I can learn from my mistakes and hopefully, be a better writer.

Thank you.


	5. Bonding (OLD)

Sorry for taking a long time writing this. The Witcher 3 and the RECENT !FALLOUT 4! HOLY SHIT IT'S FALLOUT 4 announcement gave me no opportunities to continue. that and dumb old work.

I've started another story called Surf's Up, but I'm not abandoning this one. Anyways, thanks to the guys who reviewed, it helped me realize a thing I missed with the last OC, which was uniqueness. Also, Gary-Stu reviewer guy followed me to this story so that's nice. I have to make the decision of whether to start back with the Phantom Lord arc or the Battle for Fairy Tail arc in the coming chapters. **I also updated Chapters 1,2 & 3 as per the advice from the reviews. **For those who care, a new deviant art portrait of Osirus and his take over are up (links on my Author Page).

* * *

It's been about a year since Happy's hatching and the excitement from that has since died down. Natsu and Lisanna decided to take Happy fishing in hopes to catch a dinner for three.

"Mama, when do I get my fish! I'm starving!" A young Happy asked Lisanna.

She gave him a comforting smile "Soon dear, your strong and fearless Daddy will catch you the biggest fish ever!"

Natsu felt pride in her complements, a bit too much pride."Yeah Happy I'll catch you a big one!"

He then felt the fishing line tug. "What did I tell yah!" He pulled with all his little might only to find that he snagged a tiny fish.

"That's tiny..." Both Lisanna and Happy sighed

They all walked over to the fire they lit and sat down next to it's warmth

"It's tiny, but It'll feed us, right?

"Yeah, but that big one you were gonna catch would have been way better!" Happy said mockingly.

"I got you one didn't I?! I'll get you one next time, okay!"

Lisanna giggled at their confrontation "It's just like watching a son asking his father to get him a better toy!"

He huffed "No it's not, because I'm not his dad!"

"I've never seen him as a father figure before." Happy mocked Natsu.

"I wouldn't mind being the mom, because that would make me your wife." Lisanna said

"UHHH Stoppit already, you and me aren't married ok?!"

"Then why are you blushing? It'll be true some day, won't it?" She looked pleased by his reaction.

His head was steaming from the ultrablush "No we won't!"

"Oh you are just the cutest when you're embarrassed!"

"Ohh Natsu, she looooves you!" Happy joined in on the embarrassment train.

"THAT IS GOING TO GET OLD, REAL QUICK!"

After their dinner, they went back to their small hut to get Happy to bed. The sun was setting gorgeously upon the earth.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Lisanna asked in a hushed tone.

"Huh? well..."

"I have Mira, Eflman, and Osirus, so Its not like I don't have a family, but I... I wonder. What a parents warmth would feel like."

"I guess I felt Igneel's warmth..." Natsu started to tear up at his mentioning of his former guardian. Tears began to hit the floor, which Lisanna noticed "Igneel... where? where did you go?" He was interrupted by Lisanna who got up, sat next to him and hugged him. "Lisanna..."

"Hugs make everyone feel better!" She let go at an idea that popped up in her head. "Ohh! I know! I remember seeing some huge footprints at the edge of the east forest the other day, maybe they're Igneel's!"

He burst out of his sad state "Really?!"

Seeing him happy made her even happier "Yeah! I'm not sure they were dragon footprints, but they were big enough to be!"

"Alright! let's go check'em out!" Natsu's loud voice woke up a sleepy Happy.

"But.. The sun is about to set."

"Who care! Are you coming or what?!"

"Of course I will."

They left the safety of their tiny house in search for the footprints mentioned earlier. The East forest was a spooky place from the start, but at night, it was covered in a thick fog.

They found them "Here they are!"

Natsu quickly pointed out that they were from a Forest Vulcan "I should have known, I mean, I looked everywhere for Igneel, it wouldn't be this easy..."

"Natsu, I'm sorry." She looked sad for disappointing her friend

"It's alright."

"But I let you down.." she looked down.

Natsu then put his hand on her shoulder "At least now I know that you'll have my back when looking for Igneel, right?!" he smirked

She dropped the sad face and beamed "Right!"

They decided to leave the forest and go back. Natsu had a lot on his mind and was walking at almost twice the speed of Lisanna.

"Natsu! *huff huff* you're walking too fast!" she was out of breath

"Sorry 'bout that!" he kept walking but slower. after a minute, he looked back to check on her. "You ok Lisanna?..." when he looked back, she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?!" He ran through the forest in the direction they came in search for her and heard a scream

"NATSU!"

Natsu was fully alert and ran straight to the call. There was a forest vulcan.

"HEHE Long time no see little punk! You lookin' for this?" he raised his right hand, showing he was carrying Lisanna

"HELP ME!" Lisanna looked unharmed, but was being crushed by the giant hand of the Vulcan.

"LISANNA! Let her go!" He demanded

"No way little punk! She's mine now, I found her first, got it?!"

"She isn't your to keep! Now, LET HER GO!"

"Oh I'm gonna keep her alright... because It just so happens I've been looking for a wife!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Vulcan, but my heart already belongs to my sweet little Natsu." She tried to convince it to let her go, to which the Vulcan got even angrier.

"Too bad! You're mine because I say you are!"

"You don't make the rule here!"

"You're disrespecting me kid. How about I let you have her back! Just get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness."

For Natsu, begging is the last thing he'd want to do, but if it meant saving Lisanna... "Fine..."

Happy and Lisanna looked shocked at the sight of Natsu getting on his hands and knees.

"Please... Sir... Let her go, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you, Ok?"

"Natsu..." She teared up knowing he pushed his pride aside for her safety.

"Yeah RIGHT!" the vulcan started stomping on Natsu

"NO! DON'T!" Lisanna shouted "YOU LIED!

After the first round of stomping, Natsu looked as if a train had hit him.

"NATSU! ARE YOU OK?!" Lisanna was seriously worried

"Now I'm all fired up!" The vulcan picked up a huge boulder with his free hand. "Time to squash you like a bug you twerp!"

Right before the boulder hit it was stopped. It was Osirus.

"Osirus!" Natsu, Happy and lisanna were shocked he found them.

The tip of his sword was stopping the entirety of the boulder. "Let the girl go! You're not scaring anyone, well, except for Natsu." he laughed at his own joke.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"

"Yeah yeah..."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do!" The vulcan shouted

"Let me get to the point here. Durandal..." The sword and his tatoos lit up brightly. Beams of light began shooting out of the boulder before it blew up. He then pointed the sword at the vulcan. "Just let her go *sigh* come on, you want to live, don't ya buddy?"

The vulcan quickly put Lisanna down and ran away. "Sorry Sir! won't happen again!"

Lisanna ran up to him "Thank Osi!"

"Don't mention it. Care to explain why you're at the edge of the east forest at night?"

"It's my fault, I saw some big footprints on our way back form our last mission with Mira and Elfman and I wanted Natsu to see them." She looked down.

Natsu got up and jumped in "It's my fault! I made her show me the footprints! If you're going to punish anyone, punish me!"

Osirus looked confused, but then smiled to himself. He looked over to Lisanna "You found yourself a keeper didn't you Lisanna." Lisanna blushed a bit and nodded. "I'm proud of both of you."

They looked at each other confused "Why?"

"Lisanna, you did what you though was right and stuck with Natsu even though his plan was really just ramblings of an insane person." He put his hand on Natsu's head "You pushed your pride aside for her safety, I couldn't put Lisanna's safety in better hands."

"Thanks!" Natsu looked pleased with himself.

They started heading back for the town.

"Hey Osi?"

"Yeah, Lisanna?"

"How'd you find us?"

"Well, we went to check up on you, Natsu and Happy to see if you guys were doing alright, and noticed you weren't there. It was getting late and I saw your footprints so I followed you guys."

Natsu joined in "Better you than Mira, I'd be dead for sure! Wait.. did you say 'We?!"

"Well, you see, Mira already knows... I tried to stop her, but she went with me to check on you guys and well..."

He tried to calm Natsu's panic attack "Come on Natsu, she's not that bad. Sure she's got the worst temper this side of Fiore, but she's got her good points. Once I tell her you saved Lisanna, you'll be fine.. mostly hehe."

"I didn't save Lisanna though, you did.." Natsu slumped.

"Now now Natsu, I'm sure you would have, just hearing your voice through the fog made me feel so good." Lisanna said while she merrily walked through the fog. "Hey.. If I got lost again, you'd go looking for me right?"

"Yeah, of course I would!" he said completely honest.

"I knew you'd say yes."

"Hey why don't we all hang out tomorrow?" Osirus asked enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy were said joyfully.

"Great!" He sounded happy

The next day they did many things people their age would do, like play catch, go fishing, tell ghost stories by a campfire. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy all went to bed with smiles on their faces. That's really the moment they all started getting close. Happy even started calling him Uncle, which he didn't mind.

The next 2 years for them went as per usual with occasional quests, hang outs from time to time, and the two kids starting to go through puberty while he was midway through it. Natsu started looking like a proper man and Lisanna, a proper woman. Osirus was already one of Mira's friend, but they became closer as time went on. Some even told them to just hook up already, to which Mira quickly punched out of the building.

Osirus managed to gain the rank of S-class through the trial before both Mira and Erza. He had been looking at a certain quest for a while which would let him scratch his itch for traveling, which was to find a hidden relic inside a Temple surrounded in dark magic. a temple that was probably filled with treasure! It was a S-S Quest and in a far away land, but that didn't stop him. He said his heart and tear-filled goodbyes to his friends and his adopted family and set off. While he was away, a lot changed with the guild... It's been about 4 years and he still hasn't come back, so they though him to be dead, which hit Mira especially hard, she slowly lost her will to fight, which led to her losing her powers and becoming a sweet, motherly figure to the guild.

* * *

I'm very thankful to the many nice people of Fairy Tail fanfiction community who gave me the extra push I need to continue. Thanks to you all! I touched up on some of the poorly written parts of the previous chapters like Mira hugging the OC (first encounter), which doesn't make sense. I also hope you all check out my Deviant Art page (link on my Author's page) and see the OC your reading about, I even drew up the take over form. Oh, and !FALLOUT 4! HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE!


	6. The Phantom Lord (OLD)

Here I am again with the weirdest update timing!

I'd like to start off by saying thank you all for the overwhelming positivity! It's been a rough week for me (mentally and physically), and it helps a lot when I know I entertained someone with this story. Thank you to the awesome writers such as **NuzNali** , **DragonGlass** , **Kacy Myth** , **figmant of your imagination** , and many more for keeping the NaLi section of the Fairy Tail Fanfiction site up and well! Finally, thanks to all the people who read our fanfictions! Your reviews and criticisms give us the extra push to keep on writing.

I've decided that Osirus will be voiced by Quinton Flynn (Raiden from Metal Gear Solid Rising, Iruka from Naruto, etc.. Mainly sounding like Axel from Kingdom Hearts II).

UPDATE (JUNE 15): I've changed my mind for the voice actor (I act as if it really matters). It'll now be Vic Mignogna (Junpei from Persona 3 FES)

Now, back to the story!

* * *

Even though they were older, every once in a while, Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy would share the tiny hut for the night, you know, for nostalgia sake. It brought them good memories, and gave the two teens time together, which they both enjoyed immensely. They woke up and started on their way to the guild hall.

Natsu had an idea. He looked over towards Lisanna "Hey, wanna go on a mission today?"

"Sure, can I pick the job?" She looked excited

"Fine by me, just..." Natsu stopped in his tracks after noticing something.

Lisanna looked at him with concern "What, scared I'll pick another... oh no!..." she noticed it too.

"The guild hall!" Happy exclaimed.

The trio ran as quick as they could to the guild hall. When they arrived they notice in clear view that giant metal beams were sticking through the Guild hall.

Natsu clenched his fists with anger "Someone did this... to our Guild hall!

"Who would do something like this?"

"It was Phantom" Mira was behind them, with a gloomy look.

Natsu looked even angrier "You're telling me... Phantom did this?!"

"We couldn't do anything to stop them... they got us good."

 ** _Basement of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

The guild members each sat with their spirit barely intact.

The three went to see Master Makarov. He was clearly drunk. "Ohh! Heyyy Natsu, Lisanna."

Natsu looked frustrated at the lack of concern for the guild hall's destruction. "Why are you all sitting around down here?! The guild hall has been completely destroyed!"

"There's no need to get all worked up, its not the end of the world or anything." he chugged his drink "Just goes to show how cowardly those Phantom weaklings truly are. They struck when no one was here, is that anything worth bragging about?"

"No one was here?" Lisanna asked.

"It was after everyone had left for the night." Mira asked walking over to her sister and hugging her "Thank goodness you're okay"

"I was with Natsu, of course I'm okay. Nevermind that though, we have teach Phantom a lesson."

"I'm with you on that Lisanna, we can't allow them to get away with this!" Natsu and Lisanna nodded

"Forget about them, those cowards aren't worth our time. We'll continue to take job requests down here for the mean time."

"But Master!" Natsu looked furious with the masters decision.

"My decision is final." he got up and walked away.

"I don't understand why he's being like this..." Natsu looked down.

"This is just as hard on him as it is on you. He's mad, but conflict between guilds is strictly forbidden by the council." Mira tried to talk him down.

Erza walked over from her table "Natsu.. If the master's decision is to not retaliate, then we must respect it."

Later that day when the sun had fallen from the sky, Lucy was on her way to her apartment. When she opened the door, she discovered Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!" she slammed her tote bag into Natsu.

"It's for your own safety. Phantom probably knows where we all live, and besides, we're a team." Gray said

Lucy looked over at Natsu who was drowsy "It's been a while since I've seen you without Lisanna, where is she by the way?"

"She wanted to be here, but Mira insisted she stay with her and Elfman." He looked disappointed.

"You two make quite the pair don't you." Erza smiled.

Natsu grinned "Of course we do! We're partners."

Gray chuckled "She's the only one who could tame your sorry hide."

"YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING?!" They started a wrestling match.

"You two better stoppit right this instant!" Lucy commanded.

After a while, they each bathed.

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not, we have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past, but nothing on this scale."

Natsu, who was presumed asleeep, interjects "If gramps wasn't so scared of them, we could finish those punks off once and for all."

Gray disagreed "C'mon Natsu, you know he's not afraid of them. You seem to forget that he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Who are they anyway?" Lucy was curious.

Erza volunteered to answer "They're the 10 most powerful wizards on the continent of Ishgar. Master Makarov and Phantom's Master Jose Porla are both members."

Natsu slammed his hand against the table "He is afraid! He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

"Natsu, in reality, if we went to war, neither guild would be left standing. Master Jose, like I said, is also a member of the 10 wizard saints, which means he's on par with Makarov. They also has an elite team similar to our S-class called the element four. Their greatest threat however would be Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

The night went on until they all hit the hay.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Phantom Lord Guild, Oak Town Branch_**

"So Gajeel, I heard you made a mess out of the Fairy Tail guild hall. I bet they're all crying to their mommies, boo hoo!" He was immediately knocked across the room by Gajeel's iron dragon slayer magic.

"What'd I say about interrupting me while I'm eating! Besides, Fairy Tail is nowhere near as powerful as we are, we're way more powerful than they could ever hope to be."

"Nicely said my boy." A silhouetted man spoke from afar. "The die has been cast, my compliments for your excellent work Gajeel." It was Master Jose.

"Thanks, but I didn't think we were hard enough on them, so I left'em a little somethin' extra.. a present that'll give those clowns something to be pissed off about."

"Well done my boy, make sure to keep extra good care of our target, if you would." he evilly grinned.

"Yes, sir." Gajeel evilly grinned back.

* * *

Next morning they found out that Levy, Jet, and Droy were attacked and strung up in the Magnolia Park, giving Master Makarov reason to declare WAR!

* * *

 ** _Inside a bar in Gallowstown_**

The bar was lively, and full of chatter about the recent events happening in Fiore.

Two drunkards started gossiping.

"Hey, you hear about what Phantom did?" one drunk asked another.

"Nah, I'm guessing you're gonna tell me.."

"One of it's elite members wrecked Fairy Tail's guild hall and brutalized three of their members. I think it was that Black Steel guy."

"I guess that means they're at war, right?"

"Beats me, war between guilds is prohibited. The council would disband both guilds."

"Like that would matter, if they went to war, there wouldn't be anything left of Fairy Tail."

One of the patrons grabbed a newspaper and saw the news "No way... the guild hall!' he shouted and ran out of the bar, turning a few heads in the process. 'Why would Phantom do that? I know our guilds weren't the best of friends, but that's just insane!' He decided to head towards the nearest Phantom Lord guild branch which just so happened to be in the nearby town of Dawn City. 'Time to have a little chat with Phantom...'

* * *

 ** _Oak Town, Phantom Lord branch_**

The guild members were celebrating their victory against Fairy Tails moral and reveling in the fact that they had broken their spirits.. or so they thought. suddenly the doors exploded and a huge beam of fire came scorching in. Behind the attack was Fairy Tail.

"FAIRY TAIL'S HAS COME CALLING!" the master shouted, ready for battle.

The two forces charge at one another. Erza re-equipping and flinging swords left and right, sending waves of the enemy flying. Gray used his ice magic, Elfman used his beast arm take over, and so on.

Lisanna and Natsu were taking on their own waves of Phantom guild members.

They were back to back. There were at least 50. "Lisanna! Let's do this!" "Yeah!" she said with much enthusiasm.

Natsu unleashed his fire dragon slayer magic " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " sending some flying back.

Watching how strong Natsu had become, she couldn't help but smile. 'He's so strong... I don't expect any less from my Natsu. I have to show him that I'm capable of protecting him too!' she felt her determination reach an all time high. " **Take-over: Animal Soul! Cat!** " she though to herself 'All my training with Natsu is about to pay off!' " **Flame Tigress Mode!** " suddenly, her normal Cat take over form began taking on more of a flaming tiger and her hair became fire itself.

Natsu was amazed "Impressed?" Lisanna winked at him and turned to her foes "Just wait, take this!" she jumped up really high into the air and started to spin until her claws were engulfed by fire. she headed for the ground while slashing furiously, and landed perfectly. " **FLAME TIGRESS IRON CLAWS!** " the move sent a wave of people, twice the size of Natsu's, flying back.

Natsu smiled proudly "Seems I'm gonna have to step it up! **FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME LOTUS IRON FIST!** " He let out a flurry of flaming fists and sent the rest of their foes flying. "Now, where's Gajeel!"

"I'm right.. " he prepared his magic "HERE!" he sent out a giant iron fist straight towards Natsu.

Natsu caught it, but was pushed back "Natsu!" Lisanna shouted worriedly.

"You... YOU DESTROYED OUR GUILD HALL AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" a large amount of flame amassed around him. He lifted Gajeel up and threw him in the air. He jumped towards Natsu, who punched him across the room.

"The boy's all fired up now!" "Hate to be the other guy." Macao and Wakaba grinned.

"Natsu, I'm leaving him to you! Promise you'll..." Lisanna was interrupted

"I promise I'll beat him to a pulp!" Natsu looked back and grinned towards her.

Suddenly, the guild hall started shaking. "That must be the Master! We cannot loose while the Master is with us, so prepare to fight!" Erza commanded.

 ** _In the Guild Master's Chambers a few floors above the raging battle..._**

Light magic was shooting out of the walls showing Makarov's vehement rage. He made a grand entrance by blowing up the door with his raw magic intensity and approached the evil guild master. "JOSE! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING MY CHILDREN?!"

Jose didn't even look phased "Ah, Makarov, last time I saw you was 6 years ago at a guild masters conference. I was a complete mess, I wasn't able to hold my liquor like the rest of you..." he was interrupted by Makarov who expanded his fist and sent it flying into Jose.

"I WANT ANSWERS, NOT SMALL TALK!" he found out to be a thought projection. "A projection! You coward, I should have known you'd flee with you tail between your legs."

"As long as I come out the victor, who care! I'm actually doing the world a favor and avoiding a fight between two wizard saints." a projection of a tied up Lucy appeared before Jose.

Makarov was stunned "Lucy! Why have you taken her?! I'll make you pay!"

"Why you ask? You mean she's a member of your guild and you don't know? I'm surprised that Miss Lucy Heartfilia never told you the truth." Jose held out his hand and a dark magic circle appeared above Lucy.

"NO DON'T..." Someone appeared behind the Master "Where'd he come from? I couldn't sense his presence."

The crying mage put his hands out "It's so sad!" he blasted away the Master's magical energy and sent him falling towards the ground floor and crashing to the ground.

The fight briefly paused to observe what had fallen. They were all shocked to find it was a defeated Master Makarov. "MASTER!"

"It's heart breaking! I'm crying because the world has just lost... a great wizard."

The wizard saint was paralyzed "My... my magic.. its gone..."

"No! Master!" Erza ran over "I can't sense any magic from him!" She noticed the moral shifting fiercely in the opposing direction and she made a call "EVERYONE WE HAVE TO RETREAT!"

Everyone objected to the command, but eventually they realized it was the best course of action. Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray stood their ground in defiance to the order.

"Please.. we can't fight without him... just do as I say!" Gray and Lisanna both realized that Erza wouldn't just make a command to retreat for just any reason, but Natsu wouldn't budge.

"Natsu.." Lisanna put her hand on his shoulder. "We have to retreat."

"But why?! We can take'em on together! C'mon Lisanna! We can't retreat, we just ca..." he was interrupted.

Lisanna was hugging him tightly while tearing up "I don't want to retreat either, but we have to put our pride aside for the guild, please, if not the guild, do it for me..."

Natsu's eyes widened being so close to her "Alright, I'll trust you. We'll retreat, but I don't like it."

 **(Gajeel doesn't talk about how they kidnapped Lucy, so Natsu doesn't know yet.)**

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Dawn City Branch..._**

They too were reveling in the news of their victories against Fairy Tail, but unlike the other guild hall, the doors slowly opened.

The guild members stopped their chatting and celebrating "Who the heck are you?! Get the hell out of here!"

The man who walked in smirked "Aw come now... this isn't anyway to treat a guest is it now" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Where's the guy who runs this branch?"

"What do you want with'im and why should we tell yo..." "I'm right here, what do you want?" The man was medium height and looked cocky. "C'mon already, haven't got all day!"

"Well, you see.." he rubbed his chin "How do I make this not awkward, well.. I just want some questions answered is all." he grinned.

"Oh! Is that all? Want me to make your bed and bring you milk and cookies too?" Him and his shiteating grin made the rest of his comrades laugh with him.

"I admit, that would be nice, but I was thinking more of you telling me everything you know, starting with why your guild is attacking mine." he unsheathed his nodachi.

"Oh, I see, you're from Fairy Tail and you're lookin' to get some revenge, that right? GET'IM BOYS!"

The stranger smiled even wider "No.. no this won't do at all." he sliced the sword horizontally and sheathed it.

"Wow! I guess I'm suppose to be scared of that giant sword on your back! What a jok..." His sarcastic remark was interrupted what felt like a seismic event and then the entire building being sliced in half. From one end to the other, the entire guild hall was sliced in half horizontally. The top half was just floating for moments.

The stranger grabbed the Hall leader in the blink of an eye and went up to the very top of the floating roof. "Start talking, unless you can fly."

He told the man about how they were hired to kidnap the run away daughter of the Heartfilia family, and they successfully captured her. He also told him that she would be at their guilds main HQ, which he gave the location away.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The man was panicking.

"My name... is Osirus, don't ware it out."

"Osirus? Wait?! I've heard that name before! You're suppose to be dead!

"Yeah, I figured that'd be the case." he sighed "Oh, look at the time! See yah!" he disappeared in the blink of an eye. 'Next stop, Phantom Lord HQ.'

* * *

Hope you guys like the intro to this stories version of the Phantom Lord ARC. Please review so I can improve. Also, let me know what voice actor would best fit Osirus' character! Finally, some of the music I'm going to post with the upcoming chapters will be essential to the feel of the character and his fighting style (smooth/cool).


	7. Good to be back (OLD)

Alright guys! It's time for action!

I know it's not under the NaLi pairing filter, but I implore you all to go check out the story " **Snow storm** " by **figmant of your imagination.** It has a very good story and deserves more favorites, follows, and reviews. And no, I'm not shouting out for more views or anything like that.

I realized I made a story mistake saying that Osirus knew that the guild though him dead and it was part of some plan, so I changed that, sorry. I also changed the Genres to Romance/Humor. Tell me if I should change it back or not.

Just warning you guys, I haven't slept for a few days after watching the Fallout 4 gameplay reveal, so if half of this chapter is just incomprehensible gibberish, blame Bethesda... and me.

* * *

 ** _Deep in the mountains, where the Phantom Lord HQ resides..._**

Lucy Heartfilia, the recent prisoner of war, laid on the floor, tied up and unconscious. she suddenly burst out of her sleep and looked around. "Huh?! Where am I?" Visions of the rain woman and the earth guy capturing her played in her head. "Oh, right... I was captured by Phantom..."

Someone appeared out of thin air right outside the cell door. "Seems you've finally woken up. I was getting worried about you Lucy." his voice had a sinister under tone.

she looked startled "Who are you?"

He opened the door and walked in. "I am Master Jose Porla of the Phantom Lord Guild." he smiled evilly.

"You're Phantom's master?"

"I would like to formally apologize for this dreary cell and putting you in that... degrading position. It is how you treat a prisoner after all."

"YOU'RE THE JERKS WHO ATTACKED MY GUILD! You better let me go or else!" Lucy looked pissed off.

Jose grinned at the threat "Depending on your willingness to cooperate, I'm fully prepared to treat you as one of Phantom Lord's esteemed guests rather than a lowly prisoner."

"What do you mean by tha..." a bug crawled on her leg and she let out a girly scream "AHHH, IT CRAWLED ON ME! GET IT OFF!"

"See? You don't want to stay in here do you? I have a marvelously decorated suite for you, if you promise to behave yourself."

"Tell me! Why are you attacking us?!" Lucy questioned.

"Who is us?" he rubbed his chin "Ohhh! you mean Fairy Tail." he grinned with malevolence "It was a means to an end, that's all."

"What?" Lucy was curious as to what the end was.

"You see, we were hired to capture a certain somebody in Fairy Tail. If we had to destroy that miserable guild to finish the job, then so be it."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My my... so clueless and naive, not at all what I expected form a debutante." lucy looked shocked when he mentioned that word. He continued "I'm talking about you. Lady Lucy, the privileged daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family."

"How...how do you find out about that?"

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your fellow guild members the truth, and I don't understand why a lady of such high standing would stoop to such cheap and dangerous work as wizarding for such a low class guild, do you?"

Lucy looked speechless "I-I've been kidnapped?"

"No my dear, I promise its nothing of the sort. We're not looking to hold you for ransom or sell you off as a slave, we were just doing our job. You see, we were hired by your father to bring you home to him."

This blew Lucy's mind. "No! I don't understand.. why would he want me back?"

"Why do you seem so confused. He did what any sensible father would do if their child ran away."

"Honestly I'm shocked he even knew I was gone.. I'LL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT HOUSE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT MAN!"

Jose sighed "Oh dear.. I should have known you'd be problematic."

"You might as well let me go."

"That's not how things work my dear, your father hired us and we're going to finish the job, whether you like it or not."

A though occurred in Lucy's mind "Please... I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Give me a break, you wouldn't think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book do you?"

She started to squirm "No, really! I'm dying here!"

"Fine then." Jose handed her a bucket "Hehe! I'm ready for any old trick you might throw my way."

Lucy then noticed something off in the distance. It's features were indistinguishable, but it looked like it was coming closer at a really fast pace. "What's that?!"

"I already told you. I won't fall for any old tricks so give up while you ahea.. *THUNK!*..."

 **(if you're into music, play _Sanji Kazaashi- Kore ga East Blue - One Piece OST. _ Sanji from One Piece is a huge inspiration for this OC and his abilites and magic will somewhat look like his attack style, except with a nodachi and his fists, not his legs. They don't share the same personality however).**

While he was talking, someone flew through the opening in the tower, pushed Jose's head into the bucket, and grabbed Lucy in the matter of seconds. "They might be old, but they still work haha! Bye now." his voice carried off into the distance.

Once Jose pulled his head out of the bucket, he was just standing there speechless. He lost his prisoner in the blink of an eye and had only one idea where they were going, which made him furious. "YOU'VE MADE ME MAD! YOU AND YOUR GUILD'S FATES ARE SEALED!"

* * *

He was carrying her under his left arm. He was also somehow flying by kicking the air with his glowing legs.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"Its alright, I came to rescue you!" he answered

"CAN YOU AT LEAST PUT ME DOWN A SEC?! I think I'm gonna puke..." all the jumping would give anyone motion sickness.

He stopped as requested. The guy set her down and untied her. He handed her a canteen of water. Now that they had stopped, Lucy had a chance to get a good look at her rescuer. He was tall (roughly around Mystogan's height) and muscular. He had long flowing blonde hair that looked as if it hadn't been groomed in 4 years, a tattoo that went over his left eye, and a poorly groomed chin goatee (he used his sword to shave for god's sake). He was wearing a torn up black coat with leather padding on the shoulders and elbows, which sported a cross like symbol on the back with a Fairy Tail logo in the center. The sleeves parted just below the elbow and were tied together with string. The coat was open and had no shirt underneath, showing the tatoos covering the left side of his torso and all of his left arm. He had worn down khaki cargo pants that were rolled up to just under the knee and had buckled sandals for shoes (If the description was hard to follow, I drew him on deviant art).

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was getting taken back to Fairy Tail was good to know. "I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but just who are you anyway and why are you helping me?"

"Are you telling me that no one said anything about me? That's lame..." he sighed "I'm a member of Fairy Tail just like you."

"I've never seen you around the guild before." Lucy looked curious

"Yeah, I've been gone a while, a long while."

"Thanks for saving me by the way." Lucy looked down

"No problemo. I was wondering why they captured you of all people, care to explain?"

Lucy stayed quiet, still in shock after hearing her father was to blame for the war. The man leaned against the tree and sighed "It's ok, we all have things we don't want to talk about. but sometimes a man..." he looked over to Lucy "..or woman needs to accept their inner darkness if they want to grow." he tried to sound philosophical, but just barely nailed it.

"Whoa, that was deep." Lucy looked impressed 'It also sounded like Elfman.' she though to herself.

"Was it? It was the Master who taught me that.

"You're right..." she explained her situation to him, telling him that she was to blame for the Phantom Lord attack due to her running away from her privileged house life for one of adventure and freedom.

The man grinned "That's nothing to be ashamed about, If I were in your situation, I'd do the same. We're similar you and I, Us blondes have to stick together, right?" he laughed at his own joke. "That line brings back memories..." he smiled from the nostalgia. "Alright, break times over, let's get a move on!" he clapped his hands together.

Lucy nodded

They then began the journey to Magnolia with him giving Lucy a piggy back ride all the way there.

* * *

The trip should have taken a few days, but the man's speed made the trip just a few hours long. They made it to the outskirts of the city within hours.

"Wow! this place hasn't changed a bit!"

Lucy stomped on his moment "I don't see how a town can change that much in 4 years.."

"Hey! I'm tying to be sentimental here!"

"Right..." She said sarcastically.

"Forget it..." he sighed in defeat "let's just get you to the guild hall already."

* * *

 ** _Outside Fairy Tail's patched up guild hall..._**

"Phantom really did a number on our guild hall, didn't they."

Lucy looked deeply depressed "It's all my fault... all of this.." she started to tear up.

"At least you're back here and safe. This is where we part ways, bye for now, I'll be back soon." He rushed the last part so she wouldn't have time to respond.

"Thanks.. wait what?!..." she looked over to him, but there was no one there "Huh?!"

Two young adults dressed for a western came from out of nowhere "LUCY! YOU'RE SAFE!"

The male with the poncho spoke "We've been looking all over for you?! What happened?"

"Are you alright?" The woman with the cowboy hat followed up

"Alzack, Bisca! I'll explain what I can once we get inside."

"You look like you saw a ghost hun? You gonna be alright" Bisca tried to comfort her.

"I'm not sure what just happened... anyway there's something I need to tell you all." They headed inside.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Guild Hall..._**

Voices of the less than satisfied guild members of Fairy Tail echoed though the tiny cellar of the ruined Guild hall. Moral was lower than it had ever been. Lucy walked down the stairs along with Bisca and Alzack.

Natsu and Lisanna were the first to react "LUCY! YOU'RE OK!"

"We were so worried, what happened?" Lisanna looked relieved.

"I was kidnapped by Phantom, but some guy rescued me. He said he was a member of Fairy Tail."

"Here." She set up a place for her to sit. "You must be exhausted." she brought a glass of water.

"Thanks. There's something I need to tell you all, its about my family." She went on to explain her situation to the guild.

"It all makes sense now. So you're father hired Phantom Lord to get you back home."

Lucy looked as if she was about to cry

"Don't beat yourself up over this Lucy, you're not at fault here." Mira comforted and tried to change the subject to lighten the mood. "Now, tell us about this Knight in shining armor who saved you."

Lucy blushed a bit. "Well, he said he was a member of Fairy Tail and that he's been gone for a very long time."

Mira looked over to Cana "I wonder if it was Gildarts." She then looked back towards Lucy "What did he look like?"

"Well, he had blonde hair and red eyes. He was pretty tall and had tattoos all over the left side of his body. He had a cross on his back too. Oh! and how could I possibly forget the huge sword he carried." Lucy noticed Mira shaking "You okay Mira?"

Cana looked shocked. She looked towards Mira "You don't think..."

"That description is uncanny. It has to be him." Lisanna looked shocked as well.

 **(Another piece from One Piece. _The world's number one Oden store - One Piece OST_ )**

Lucy looked confused. The entire room fell silent. Most of them knew who she described and they couldn't believe their ears. "Just who is this guy Mira?

Mira was breaking down with joy, all the years of believing he was dead ended and hope took its place. "Osirus... was it you?"

Cana was tearing up a bit too, seeing that one of her best friends was crying joyful tears after such a long time. "Lucy, do you know where he went?"

"No, but he said he'd be back soon." She was still confused.

The guild started growing cheerful again. "Now that Osirus is back, Phantom can't possibly win!" "We've got Erza and Osirus, we can't possibly lose!" The moral was slowly but surely coming back.

* * *

 ** _On the path to Porlyusica's house, within seconds of arrival..._**

*ACHOOO!* Osirus sneezed "Seems like someones talking about me." Tears started streaming down his eyes and a wide smile crossed his face. He knew it was the guild. "IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK BABY!"

* * *

Again, just the worst timing for updates, but what else can a guy with a bad sleep schedule do (I go by the Central Time Zone btw)? Anyway, I hope you like where this story is going. After this arc, I planned an entirely new arc (doesn't replace anything) that explores the Archangels that inhabit the other half of the Spirit World and yes, there will be NaLi and MiOs like crazy, you know, because this story is an author fantasy insert, right? right... I hope you stick around to see that come to fruition. Anyway, like always, please review so I can improve as a story teller and a writer (not just for me, but for every fanfiction you read).


	8. Phantom Attacks! (OLD)

Alright guys, so I've decided on trying an every Thursday or Friday update schedule. Obviously, things can happen and it might not be possible every week.

Just got done watching the PV2 trailer for Persona 5 and I am almost as hype for that as I am for Fallout 4.

Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed and the people who love reading fanfiction. Go check out **hurricane fairy** by **GraveyardMaster**. It's a new story and deserves a chance, so give it a shot and show the author how awesome the Fairy Tail fanfiction community really is!

Anyway, more gat dang story!

 _ **July 1, 2015 UPDATE TO THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER. Changed it a bit for power scaling reasons, and to make writing the beginning of Chapter 8 much easier. Hope you like the changed chapter ending!**_

* * *

 _ **The not-so-spirit-broken Fairy Tail Guild Hall Cellar...**_

The guild cellar was still in a militaristic state, preparing for the oncoming battle with Phantom, but they had hope on their side. Lucy still looked broken after learning the truth behind Phantom's motive, even when the rest of the guild was in relatively high spirits.

Gray noticed her sad look "Don't worry, we'll get them back for this."

She slumped over "I know... I'm not worried about that. It's just.. all my fault, all of this..."

Elfman joined the conversation "Being targeted by scum like Phantom is just one of the downsides of being rich. At least you're protected by a real man like ME."

Gray bonked him on the head "Would you cut it out already?!"

"I gotta say that I was shocked by the news. Why'd you hide the truth from us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything! How do I bring up being a runaway in casual conversation? I've been gone for a year and my father never seemed to care. Now all of the sudden he's forcing me to come home? He's done so many awful things... just to get me back! I'll never forgive him!" She looked down "Still... The reason were at war is because of my selfish decision to run away."

"C'mon! Your dad's the one to blame." Elfman stupidly followed up. Gray punched him again "Idiot!"

"No... I'm the one to blame... I'm so sorry... I'm just gonna go back home and hopefully all of this'll be over." She didn't like her own answer, but it meant ending the pointless clash of guilds.

Natsu stood up "I don't know about that. I can't see you taking the role of a pretty princess. Laughing with us, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time, that's who you really are. Face it Lucy, you belong here with us. You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!"

Lisanna got up too "He's right, if you went back now, you'd regret it for the rest of your life, I couldn't imagine Fairy Tail being the same without you." she grabber her hand. "Once we win this war, we'll teach your father who he's messing with!"

The sincere words brought Lucy to the point where she could no longer hold in her tears.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Mirajane and Cana attempted to reach the other S-class wizards who are away on missions.

Cana looked at her cards displayed on a table, she grew frustrated and punched the table sending the cards flying "Dammit! C'mon! I'm not getting any kind of read on where Mystogan is!"

"Oh dear, you did your best." Mira responded to her outburst.

"If Lucy's their real target, their bound to attack, and I would bet it's sooner rather than later. Right now we've got too many wounded to put up much of a fight. Osirus needs to hurry up and get back here before Phantom decides to attack."

Mira looked at Cana "I know that he'll be here, we just have to believe in him." Cana nodded. Mira looked back towards her communications lacrima "Laxus, we need you here to defend the guild, the Master is seriously injured and many of the guild members are too. Help us."

Laxus' disgruntled face showed up on the crystal ball "Man! Makarov is freaking pathetic!" he laughed manically. "I don't see how any of this is remotely MY problem. You're big girls, so deal with it yourselves!"

Cana looked pissed "You're not gonna help us?!"

"Of course not! Why would I? That senile old man started this, why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"

"Please Laxus, Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy." Mira added.

"Who? Do I even know her?" Laxus though for a moment "Oh, is it that new girl? I'll tell you what, if you can talk blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants." Laxus had a shit eating grin.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!" Cana was about to snap.

Laxus looked towards Cana "Are you sure you should be talking that way to the person you're asking for help? Do me a favor and tell the old man to give the guild to me already!" he laughed again

"Someone who leaves their friends behind...could never be a guild master!" Mira clenched her fists and gave Laxus a demonic look "We're gonna win, with or without you!" She promptly smashed the lacrima and table with one hand.

Cana looked astonished by Mira's sudden outburst of an emotion she denied for years, which was anger. "I guess the She-Devil is back now that Osirus is alive."

*CRASH!... CRASH!...* something was causing tremors that were violently shaking the ground.

"EVERYONE! OUTSIDE NOW!" Erza shouted her command with a slight pang of fear.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Back entrance to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**_

Off in the distance the guild could see a land mass, which had what looked like a castle on it. It had huge mechanical legs, which would cause the water around them to splash violently.

As it reached a close proximity to the guild...

"What is that thing?!" Natsu shouted

*CRASH!*

"It's a guild hall with GINORMOUS legs!" Happy tried to answer

*CRASH!*

Erza looked petrified "I never anticipated this.. To think that Phantom Lord would go to such extremes to attack us!"

*CRASH!* The legs lowered the Mobile HQ into the water.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Phantom Lord Mobile HQ...**_

"Engage the magic focusing cannon, Jupiter." Jose commanded.

Phantom members manning the terminals nodded and engaged the weapon

* * *

A section of the base opened up and a cannon came out. It looked like a weapon of immense power.

A ball of magic started to form around the tip of the cannon. The energy amassing was powerful enough to wipe out a section of Magnolia, and it was being aimed at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Erza turned and pointed in the opposite direction of the guild hall "RUN! FIND SOMEWHERE SAFE!"

Mira objected "No, I'm helping too! I won't let you risk your life like this!"

"It's not safe here Mira! Please!"

Then out of nowhere, someone appeared in the blink of an eye. "You two still arguing?"

Erza grinned "It's about time you showed up."

For Mira, time seemed to slow down, she only covered her mouth and teared up "Osirus?!"

"It's good to see you too Mira, Erza. I'm loving the welcome back party!" He laughs slightly at his own joke and looks at the HQ "Listen closely, If we don't stop that death ray thing, our guild hall being destoyed will be the least of our problems. It'll take out half of Magnolia." His tone shifted to a slightly serious one.

"Are they INSANE?!" Erza looked shocked. "They'd doom the rest of their lives being hunted by the Magic Council!"

"I'm not sure that'll matter if they win." Osirus said thinking. "If they win, the blame'll land on Fairy Tail and they'll get off scott free."

"We have to hurry!" Mira shouted "It's up to us to stop that weapon!"

"Let Erza and I take this one, get that Lucy girl to safety." he sounded cocky.

Mira looked frustrated "I'm an S-class wizard too! I want to help..." Osirus' hand landed on her head gently

"Mira! Please! Without Satan soul, you'd only get yourself hurt!" Erza said looking concerned.

"You too huh..." Osirus mumbled. "Like you said, we don't have much time, so please Mira, get somewhere safe." he looked concerned "The sooner we end this war, the sooner we can get things back the way they use to be." He smirked

Mira thought 'it's been so long since I've seen him that I've forgotten how it feels to be around him. I've forgotten the warm feeling he gives, it's almost inspiring.' she smiled and nodded. "If you die, I'll never forgive you, you hear me?!" She shouted as she ran off to take cover from the blast.

"You ready Osirus?" Erza questioned after she re-equipped into her Adamantine Armor.

Osirus unsheathed Durandal (the blade is like 7 feet long) "As ready as I'll ever be for a freaking death cannon..." he said sarcastically "I just hope they're ready for us!"

* * *

 **"KILL THEM!"**

* * *

This chapter was mostly set-up, so It was a bit short for my liking, sorry about that. Next chapter will be back to normal length (2-3k words). Also, sorry for the lack of NaLi these last few chapters, I hope I'll make up for that during the Gajeel fight and Totomaru fight, maybe. I am having a massive amount of fun writing this, and I hope you're having fun reading this as well! Thanks for reading and as always, see you next chapter and please review so I can improve.


	9. Quick Update (July 9th 2015)

Sorry guys, this is an update on the story. I hate doing these things for no reason, so if you see an update, it's probably something major.

That major thing is that I'm going to rewrite a few of the chapters completely. It will **Change the story direction** and will be **rewriting Chapters 5 and up and updating the rest (like chapter 4, which will get the full update treatment)**. I will keep the original versions in the chapter, just under the label "Old version" and I won't make an entirely new story just for a few chapters. You'll know when they're done when I add the next new chapter.

I would love to hear your suggestions and advice on how I should rewrite the chapters. I have them planned out already, but I can't hurt to hear more Ideas.

POSSIBLE Examples of story changes.

-Osirus will not be away for 4 years, he'll be in a coma (rewrite of the S-Class mission where Lisanna was suppose to die).

-Maybe an update to how his magic works (Luckily, there's really no showcase for his magic so nothing much'll change).

 **Also, I just want to be perfectly clear that I'm NOT giving up on this story, I just think that the rewrite sections will add to it.**

 **Thanks for Understanding!**

 **As a farewell till the next chapter, I'd like to quote one of my all-time favorite super-heroes**

 **"Thanks for reading my Fanfiction" -Batman**


End file.
